Holidays: Alex and Olivia Style
by shakeahand55
Summary: Two stories about Alex and Olivia, our two favourite ladies, duning Christmas and New Years!
1. Mistletoe

**Title: _Mistletoe_**

**Author:_ shakeahand55_**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own them, DW does…lucky guy!_**

**Summary:** _**A bunch of stories about Alex and Olivia durning the Holidays.**_

**AN: _So I know I'm like what, 6 months late with this but hey, at least it's here! I'm cleaning off my computer so I thought I would just put this up here to get rid of it, so please let me know what you think!_**

* * *

She watched as her assistant hung the mistletoe just inside her office door, she smiled and sighed happily at the same time.

"Thank you Sarah, I really love this" she said smiling a great big smile, Sarah nodded happily to her boss.

"It's ok, I'm happy to help as I know that Olivia will ahh, love you for it" she said laughing as she winked before turning and walking out of the office, as she was done her good deed for the day.

She picked up the phone and called Olivia "Olivia, it's me, could you come down I have something I need to show you….it's for a case" she said hoping that Olivia would buy it and not ask questions.

She sighed happily inside as Olivia agreed and said she would be down at her office in 15 minutes "ok thank you babe" she said before hanging up.

She nodded and said a silent thank you and then made her way out of her office to the ladies bathroom.

She wanted to get everything done before Olivia got here so she wouldn't have to go when Olivia did get here.

She walked out of the stall and washed her hands and then fixed her hair.

She pulled some make-up out of her purse and put a little more on as she wanted to look her best for her lover.

She walked out of the bathroom and looked out the window as she headed back to her office, it was snowing big, white fluffy flakes, and she smiled again.

"Everything is going perfect right now, I don't think anything could make me happier" she said to herself as she stood there watching the snow fall down to the streets below and the city starting to get cover in a thin white layer of snow.

She laughed 'I think my jaw is going to hurt later from all this smiling happy crap' she laughed softly out loud as she started walking back to her office again.

"Oh well, if it makes her happy to see me happy, then it makes me happy….oh god just shut up girl, I'm getting mixed up and I don't think that made any sense" she said to herself laughing lightly.

She quickly walked to her office, and fixed her desk of the mess she wanted everything to be perfect for Olivia.

'_But why are you worried, she's seen you and your office on the worst of days'_ she thought to herself as she cleaned up a bit.

She placed all her folders that she didn't need in a neat pile then put them in the top right of her desk, and then all the lose papers that she didn't need below them.

All the things she did need she put in her case and set it behind her by her coat, so when she left she could find it fast.

She looked at her watch; she had 5 more minutes so she sat at her desk and slipped her shoes off her feet.

She gave them a quick rub as they hurt like a bitch having been in heels all day, and then not to mention the slip on the stairs during lunch that she took.

She had just put them back on and then her phone rang, it was Sarah letting her know that Olivia just arrived and was on her way to her office.

She looked up to check that the mistletoe was right and then walked to the door to open it for Olivia, that way they would have to kiss.

A few seconds later she heard a knock "it's Olivia" she nodded and opened the door smiling.

"I know who you are, you're my girlfriend, and you're the love of my life" she said grinning pointing up, making Olivia's head follow to look where she was pointing.

"Aww I see the mistletoe bug got you too" Olivia said laughing.

"Why there was more?" she asked surprised, her eyes twinkling with delight and wonder.

"Oh yes but it was funny, because you know that one in the squad below us, while she placed some over the doors at our squad and got Fin, she's always been after him" Olivia said laughing.

"Elliot got a picture of his face, it was so funny!" Olivia said again wrapping her arms around Alex, Alex leaned into her.

"I hope we get one" Alex said "oh don't worry, I'm asking for three" Olivia said kicking the door shut with her left foot.

"Now how about you and me make good with the mistletoe over our heads and put it to good use?" Olivia said just before she pulled Alex into a breath taking kiss.

They broke apart a few seconds later taking deep breaths "Merry Christmas 'Liv" Alex said rubbing her hand through Olivia hair.

"And merry Christmas to you to Alex" Olivia kissed her again "so how about we get out of here, since Cragen let me go early as I was there at 5am today" she said.

"Ok let me just grab my things and then we can go" Alex said pulling out her Olivia's embrace and quickly putting on her coat and doing it up, then picking up her case.

"Ready to go" she said, she took Olivia's arm and then Olivia opened the office door, shut off the lights and then they both walked out, shutting the door until Monday when Alex would be back at work.

As they walked out of the building and passed Sarah they both called out "Merry Christmas" and then got ready to head out into the snow.

"So what if I put more mistletoe by our bed, would you put it to good use?" Olivia asked Alex as they both walked down the hall to the elevator.

Sarah smiled, she could hear both of them laughing "Merry Christmas both of you" she said before picking up the phone and phoning her parents.


	2. New Year Kisses

**Title:** _**New Year Kisses**_

**Author:_ shakeahand55_**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own them, DW does…lucky guy!_**

**Summary:** **_A bunch of stories about Alex and Olivia during the Holidays._**

* * *

They were cuddled up on one end of the couch each holding a glass of Vodka mixed with Coke; Alex had her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"So a few more minutes until it's officially 2006, what do you want to do?" Olivia asked before tilting her head to the side to kiss Alex on the lips.

They were both watching the TV and waiting for the count down, its sound was muted but they still paid attention to it, when they weren't busy paying attention to each other.

Olivia looked at the TV long enough to see a blond reporter talking with a smile, a bunch of young looks girls beside her.

"Wow they all must be cold, but they look like there having fun" Alex said noticing the bunch of girls in there early 20's it looked like, in denim skirts, scarf's and light jackets and 2 of them wereholdingcans of pop in there glove covered hands,with party hats on there heads.

"I did that once" Olivia pointing to the girls "it was the dead of winter, so I wanted to try something different…but I also wanted to get out of the house so I put on the only skirt I had, with a few dollars in my pockets and left for anywhere my legs would take" Olivia said laughing.

"It was corduroy with the word sexy stitched in sliver thread and when to about here" she lifted her leg up as high as she could get it then pointed to a few inches above her knee.

"But I had on a scarf and jacket when I went out in the snow, and some sneakers too" she laughed "and I ended up at the New Years Eve party down near the Park" she said running her hand through Alex's hair softy.

"When I got there I met a 3 girls in skirts like me, and they had huge water bottles and told me to have some" Olivia blushed and laughed "it helped to warm me up!" she laughed.

"Lets just say the cops that night didn't care if you ran around naked, because the one girl, Cindy was her name, offered some of the _water_, which was actually Vodka, to the cop that was talking to us, asking if we were cold just stuff like that." Olivia said taking a small sip from her glass of Vodka.

"But he took it a big drink of it, said it was good and said a big thanks before wishing us a happy new year and then walking away with a smile, he didn't say anything about the vodka in the bottle" she said nodding her head as she and Alex watched the girls on the TV jump around and scream.

"The three of us were laughing as soon as Cindy handed it to him. That was the first time I had actually had fun on New Years, even through I did freeze my ass off" she said looking at Alex and kissing her again quickly before looking back at the TV, a smile on her face.

"Was it fun? I mean to wear the skirt, freeze and drink out there with a lot of people like that?" Alex asked, this time kissing Olivia and putting her drink down so she could rub Olivia's leg softly to tease her.

"I've never done it" she said watching the TV in wonder as she softly moved her hand up and down and across Olivia's leg up to her thigh and down again.

"I was always with my mother and our family, until you came along, then I've always been with you" Alex said moving her hand, hearing Olivia whimper softly when she stopped and picked up her drink then got ready to help count down.

"Yes it was fun, but being with you is even more fun" Olivia said wrapping her arms around Alex's waist and squeezing her like she was giving her a hug.

She closed her eyes and sighed, Alex got her excited with her teasing when she was rubbing her leg, and she wanted more.

"Here it goes" Alex said making Olivia's eyes snap open, she picked up her glass that was on the side table.

"Say good bye to 2005 and lets bring in this New Year in a good way" Olivia said pulling Alex even closer to her.

Alex put the volume back on and then both she and Olivia counted with the people on the TV.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1! Happy New Year" they lightly banged their glasses and then took a drink of their Vodka then Alex looked into Olivia's face and pulled her into a deep kiss.

She could taste the Vodka and coke on Olivia's lips and she knew Olivia could taste it on hers too.

After they broke apart smiling they watched the people on the TV start to toss confetti around screaming Happy New Year.

"Ok this may spoil the moment, but I really need to say this" Olivia said watching the TV "so say it" Alex said.

"That's going to be one hell of a mess in the morning, and I'm happy I don't need to help clean it up!" she said as Alex laughed.

"Yes I'm happy you don't need to help either, because then you couldn't be here with me, all warm and toasty" she said titling her head up and kissing Olivia again.

"Happy New Year" she said after breaking apart and finishing the rest of her glass, Olivia laughed then did the same.

Olivia smiled as she put her empty glass down and pulled Alex onto her lap, she was going to get more and give more now that the count down was done and it was officially the New Year.

"So how about we go and bring in the New Year in a good way, like you suggested?" Alex asked smiling before getting off of Olivia's lap, Olivia hurried off the couch right behind her.

"Sure, I'd love to, then maybe next year we could be out there" Olivia said as they made there way to her room.

"Really?" she nodded "yep, now lets stop all this talking and get to the fun" Olivia said in a rush, making Alex laughing.

"I love you babe" Alex said as they got to Olivia's room, "and I love you too, now Happy New Year, now let's get to the fun" Olivia said shutting the door with her foot.


End file.
